Poketalia
by CrimsonTrainer-4395
Summary: A long summary short, Britain screws up, big time. The name gives a huge hint, rated T for some potty mouths. There are no official shippings, just hints here and there. Plz review if you want this story to go on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya, Crimson is back!**

**this was founded from yet another conversation with my sister, and with User1493 a while back. It's a crossover of Pokemon and Hetalia, the title says it all.**

**I'm taking origin of legends off for now, at least until I get a computer to revise that story, just a BTW.**

**as always, no flaming, like reviews, ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Britain fucks up<strong>

**(Britain's P.O.V)**

I ran as fast of my legs could carry me to the meeting hall, how could I be late on a day like to day for a world meeting like this?

I partly blame America, that stupid wanker, set my alarm clock for 2:00 P.M, instead of normal 6 in the morning. you might think that I was overreacting by blaming America, but there is no other idiot that that leaves a post-it that said, "I got you good bro!"

To make matters worst, France had "borrowed" my car, so I ended up running to the meeting.

I pushed the doors open, huffing and puffing, when I heard America say, "Finally, Britain bro is now here, so we can finally begin!" That asshole, he said it like he had no idea why I was late.

I took a seat between Germany and America, the blond man giving me a small nod of greeting, while America did what he did best, talk, "we still need to work on our global warming problem; I vote that we move on with my plan, can I get a second on that?"

There was an explosion of arguing, when France yelled back, "I don't see why this is such a big issue, I mean, as long as wine and cheese is still on this earth, everything is right in the world."

"I agree with France," Russia said in his normal happy tone, "there is nothing wrong with people slowly burning away in the world, that'll just make it that easier for me to take over the world."

There was more yelling, cursing, until Germany lost it, slamming both hands into the table, "That is enough!" He yelled, Italy jumped where he was sitting, looking over to Germany, as said person's face screwed up in anger, "the more we fight about this, the more time we waste listening to America's stupidity."

America pouted, "that's harsh, bro."

I laughed, "like what Germany said isn't true, you stupid wanker."

I don't know how or why, but he cracked. America tackled me to the ground, pinning my arms and legs down with his knees and feet, while he pinned my shoulders down with one hand, raising his fist.

Everyone else was yelling at him to calm down, even Germany took action by trying to take America off, but was to late, as America brought his fist down on my face.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a groan, a bright white light burning my eyes as I opened them.<p>

I was in the recovery room, a place made mainly for when Prussia drank to much and crashed. I was laying on a white silk bed, with two people standing on either side of me.

I could hear soft talking as I woke, when the guy on my right said, "that's good, he's finally awake." I instantly noticed the voice to belong to France, as said guy went on, "America gave you a pretty good punch to your face, almost broke your nose."

That's when I heard the raged breaths on my left. I didn't need to look up to know that America was standing there, as angry as earlier.

Before I could say anything, America stomped out off the room, slamming the door behind him.

With a sigh, France got up, "just give him some time," he muttered, heading for the door as well, "I would suggest that you head home, the meeting is still being held, but you need to rest in a place that America can't get away with murder." With that said, he walked out, leaving the door open behind him.

With a groan, I got up, and with more effort, I punched the wall next to me. That wanker, publicly humiliating me in front of my fellow nations, and acting like it was my fault. I'll show him not to mess with me.

I limped to the nearest empty room, closing the door behind it. In my pocket, I pulled out a small book, the label reading "curses and hex's". I flipped to a certain page, smiling inwardly at what I found, as I chanted the spell.

The room glowed an dark red, originating from the book as I went on.

Soon, the room was engulfed with the color, changing from red, to white, then back to red.

I stopped mid-word, noticing something wrong. this wasn't supposed to happen, the room should be glowing a light green by now, not red and white.

Not long after, the entire room was filled with a white glow. I hissed as it got brighter, engulfing everything within the meeting house, when it finally died down.

When I opened my eyes, I felt a huge headache, and tried to scratch my head. That's when I noticed that my hand was green.

With a girly shriek, I glanced at the mirror next to me, not liking what I was seeing.

I had a flowery white head, with other colored flowers sprouting out of my huge head. From the neck down I was green, both of my feet were "tied" together in a green leaf-like "dress".

I couldn't take it anymore, I fainted on the spot.

* * *

><p>(Germany's P.O.V)<p>

Right when we were about to go on with the meeting, a bright white light flashed in the room, leaving as fast as it appeared.

When I opened my eyes again, I did a double take.

Yelling filled the room, while everyone tried to figure out what was going on.

"Could everyone please calm down," Japan said from where he was sitting, waving two paw-like hands, " I know what's going on, more or less."

"do you mind explaining what is going on then?" America yelled, his form changed from a human to a bird, with yellow talons and a huge yellow beak.

"Do not yell at Japan like that, aru!" China yelled from where he was, looking like he was a really short karate rat.

"I don't know how to break this," Japan said feverishly, not liking all the attention on him, as he went on, "but long explanation short, we have all turned into pokemon."

Everyone was silent, when America muttered, "why do I have the feeling that Britain caused all of this?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you guys think?<strong>

**Feel free to leave comments, ideas, and what pokemon you want the nations to be in the reviews. I may or may not use them, I have a few down, but I still need people like Russia and Germany, so please leave a review.**

**Thanks for stopping by, and as always, IMMA ROOTING 4 U ALL!**

**Merry Christmas, and happy new year peeps!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya, IMMA back after christmas, and boy do I have a lot to say.**

**for one, I got a tablet, so I'm hoping that I can upload more.**

**also, me and User had a talk, and I have all the axis and allies "spirit pokemon" decided, along with other people like Austria, Prussia, Liechtenstein and Switzerland. Leave who you want to be which pokemon in the reviews, and with that said, on with the fic!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Explinations<p>

(Japan's P.O.V)

I am am still trying to process what was going on here.

One second, we're trying to talk about first world problems, then some crazy flash blinds us for a few seconds, now we're all pokemon.

i looked down at my flipper-like hands, feeling a beaver tail behind me and a scalchop on my stomach. I was an Oshawott.

I feel like a Pokemon nerd, knowing what pokemon everyone was, but (aside from America) I knew the most about Pokemon, I invented the games after all, "we all need to calm down, that way we can discuss how we should deal with this new problem."

"Does anyone here want to tell me what the hell is going on?" a huge bird with blue eyes and glasses yelled, falling over every time he tried to stand on his feet, "as cool as this patriotic bird looks, I want to know what the hell is going on here!" The Braviary said, trying to adjust his glasses with his huge wings, failing miserably.

"Don't talk to Japan like that!" Said A Mienfoo with yellow-brown eyes and extra long sleeves, China, "let Japan explain the problem before I karate chop your twig-like neck."

"either way, i don't care." We all heard a tall green plant-like humanoid said, with roses for hands and playful sparkling navy blue eyes, France was a Roserade, "I look as sexy as ever!" He exclaimed, brushing his face with a rose.

"I don't care what happens, as long as I get to kill someone." Russia, a black and white Absol with his trade-Mark scarf and ice blue eyes, said with a smile.

"I don't know how this happened," I started, not liking the spot light, but the faster I do this, the faster the spotlight could move on, "but we all turned into pokemon. I don't know how this happened, or how to change us back, so does anyone have any ideas?"

just then, the doors opened, and in stumbled in a figure with white flowers for a head, and green "dress", and glowing green eyes.

France looked over, and with a grin he was one it, a sexy grin on his face when he stroked the side of the walking flowers face, "well hello beautiful."

His face went from lustful to terrified in seconds when HE talked back, "get off of me, you raping wanker!"

"BRITAIN?!" We all yelled, surprised to see that the Florges was none other then the heavy-eye browed British man.

Said person grinned at the floor, "present."

i sighed with relief, "this is better, your a master when it comes to magic, do you know what we can do?"

He flinched, "yeah, about that, ummm..." He trailed on, tugging at the bottom on his white "gloves".

America scanned him over, before saying, "you did this, didn't you?"

Britain broke, "yes I did, but I didn't mean for it to end up like this. In a way, this is your fault as well as mine."

America threw his head back, laughing, "Care to tell me how the hell this my fault?"

"If you hadn't publicly humiliated me in front of everyone, if you hadn't broken my nose, then I would have never thought of wanting to get back at you, so in the long run, it's your fault!" Britain yelled back, even in this girly form, he could be scary when he wanted to.

"Vill you two stop fighting? You scaring Italy." A blue-eyed grey dog said, pawing T the table. Germany has turned into a Mightyena, an angry one at that, "the more we bicker, the longer we have to stay like this!" He yelled, Italy hiding behind him.

Italy's yellow and red ears stuck out from behind Mightyena, his red hands wrapped around Mighyena's under belly. "Stop fighting!" The small pulse yelled over all of our bickering.

"So, just to get this straight, you did this?" China said, pointing at Britain, who nodded, "I don't know wether to kill you or hand you over to Russia." China hissed, the Absol smiling his normal playful smile, which creeped Britain out.

"Now that we're done pointing fingers," America said, gaining everyone's attention, "we need to decide what to do about this problem."

"I suggest that we all stay in the meeting mansion until we are able to reverse the effects." I said,Che other nodding in agreement.

"By any chance, do you know how we can reverse this?" France asked Britain, who once again only shook his head, "this is just craptastic." France said, looking amused and mad at the same time.

"Ve should tell the others." Germany said, hopping off his chair, and walked over to the door, before saying over his shoulder, "Ve can come back to This subject after the others know what's going on."

Ital ran after him, the rest of us following him out, none of us looking forward to the reactions of our fellow nations.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, I'll update ASAP, as I normally try.<strong>

**thank you to User1493, I had a really hard time choosing who would be who, but we got it done, so yay!**

**Review as normal, and as always, IMMA ROOTING 4 U All!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya, Crimson here!**

**this chapter is an idea from my sister, so bravo to that devious little munchkin!**

**Most of the story wil be the reactions to the other nations when they find out exactly what the hell is going on, so, with that out of the way, ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Mainly humor<p>

(Third person's P.O.V)

Germany walked down the halls, the thought of telling his brother what happened was bad enough, the lastthing he wanted for a brother was some over -powered animal that drinks and calls himself awesome, evenwhen in most cases, he's annoying as America on sugar.

Quietly, the Mightyena pawed at the door, inwardly cursing that the fact that he no longer had hands, "Bruder, open up, we have something to discuss." he said, finally managing to open the door.

Germany slid into the darkened room, as he saw something raise and fall on hisbrother's bed. germany pawed at the body, noticing how much smaller his big brother was, "Prussia, we have something we need to talk about." he said quietly, shaking the white-haired nation awake.

Germnay wasn't sure who was more suprised, prussia or himself. both of them screamed, prussia becasue of the fact that a huge dog was leaning over him, and germany due to the fact that his brother was a yellow rat.

"Gilbert, calm down!" germany yelled, covering prussia's mouth with his paw.

When he finally calmed down, germany noticed the red sopts on prussia's cheeks, the long yellow ears with black on the tip. the prussian still had his dark red eyes, but they looked so outof place on this cute creature.

When prussia noticed that he to was changed, he screamed again, "What happened to my awesome body?" he yelled, glancing at himself in the mirror, before screaming and knocking out once again.

Germany sighed, "That went better then expected." he muttered, before walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>Things were a lot worst with Italy, who had the job of telling romano what was going on.<p>

But, the second he had entered the room, Romano was already on him, yelling at him about how this was all his fault, and how he was gonna beat Italy with his fingerless hands.

"I'm sorry!" Italy said over and over, while the angry Minun beat the crap out of him.

Ack, this is looking morbid, so let's move on!

* * *

><p>America flew throught the halls, trying not to fly right into the walls and doors of the mansion.<p>

"This place is a mine field for birds." he muttered, flying toward the shared room of Austria and Hungary.

He nudged the door opened, thankful that t was slightly open, and pushed his way inside, finding two figures under a blanket.

"Yo, Austira bro, wake up!" America said, poking on of the figures, which stirred with a groan. America's smile dissappered, when a frying pan smacked him across te face, a really angry swan holding it, "Hungray, is that you?" he asked, a bruise forming where th frying pan had hit him.

"Who else carries a frying pan on them?" she hissed, the Swanna lookd America over, before asking, "So it happened to you to?"

America nodded, "Happened to everyone in the mansion, which would be every nation."

Hungary sighed, as she pulled the covers off of her and another bird, a chatot, "I'll explain to Austria when he wakes up." she said, ushuring him out, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>France, being the pervert he was, was flirting with the house maids, whom had all turned into Audino.<p>

I refuse to go into detail exactly what he was doing, so were moving on.

* * *

><p>A lone Absol walked throught the mansion, the long scarf kept tangling around his legs, as he made his way to his sister's shared eoom.<p>

With a small sigh, he walked inside, to find that he was to late.

Inside, a Jynx with a huge, ahh, "chest" was fighting a slightly shorter Sneasel were fighting over something, poking each other inthe chest, the Sneasel was spitting profanity.

Russia, who did not want to get in the middle of this, made a mental note to have Etsonia or Latvia tell them what happened later, before walking out, hoping that the two didn't notice him.

* * *

><p>Britain had what he thought was the hardest taskof all, he had to explain what was going on to Liechtenstein and Switzerland. it was hard enough to get into a conversation with Liechtenstien, but it would be even harder to talk to her brother, and if a memory was correct, Switerland would shoot someone anyone who gotto lose, even by accident.<p>

With that in mind, he slowly knocked then opened the door...

...and was almost shot in the face, with an angry voice yelling, "Piss off, your not welcome here."

Britain pressed his lips together to keep from shouting a comeback, as he peaked his head in.

There was a tall green humanoid figure with a shot gun in hand, while a smaller green figure in what looked like a white ballet dress, with a purple ribbon tied around in of the red "horns" on her head.

"Get out." the Galladehissed, the Kirlia peaking her head out from behind her brother.

In a rushed voice, britain said, "Just wanted to say, don't panic about what happened, where working on a solution right now, EEP!" Britain yelled, ducking as Switerland fired off another shot, "Fine you wanker, I'll leave!" Britain yelled, running away as fast as his tight green dress would allow him.

* * *

><p><strong>That was interesting.<strong>

**Well, as always, Thanks to User1493 and my awesome sister, who pretty must gave me most (if not all) of the ideas. please review, and I'll try to get the next chapter up asap.**

**next chapter will be mainly about Japan and China, *Wink* *wink***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya, imma back with chapter 4!**

**Thank you to all my reveiwers, means a lot to me.**

**And, becasue i am sick of people thinking that i am a guy when they PM or gmail me, read these next words carfully.**

**I AM A GIRL**

**With that aiside, enjoy the fic!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Asian Invasion part 1<p>

(China's P.O.V)

Me and Japan walk quietly down the halls, towards the rec. room, where asian nations normally hang out.

Before wecould get to the door, we both heard a scream, the a sound that sounded like a mix of an explosion and laughter.

We both ran into the room as fast as we could, turning the corner to watch utter chaos unfold.

Me and Japan watched as a Pancham laughed manically, tossing small firecrackers at a blue humanoid figure in a karate uniform, who smacked them out of the air before they could exploude. in a corner, a small blue elepant was taking a nap, while a Mawiile and a lightgreen humanoid figure were playing around the room.

"Whatis going on here, aru?" I yelled, tryingt to get everyone's atteintion, which worked.

"We were all playnig in the rec. room, when a bright white glow filled the room." the Lilligant, Vietnam, explained, her wooden padle tied to her back, "We notice were pokemon, so we decided to have some fun." that's when we were all forced to duck, a small fire cracker flew over head for the Sawk, south korea, to send right back into the air, like a deadly game of tennis.

"Why are you all so calm about this?" Japan asked, looking more and more confused with every passing moment.

"Because we're used to pokemon, i personally have always wanted to be a pokemon!" Hong kong said happily, before tossing another explosive.

I sighed, "I blame you for this, aru." i said to Japan, before walking out, Jawpan following quietly behind.

I heard him sigh behind me, as we walked baack to the meeting room, where everyone else was waiting for us.

"What took you so long?" The roserade asked, winking at Japan.

Without a second thought, i smacked him across the face with my wok, "Don't hint that Japan would ever do a thing like that, aru." I hissed.

After stepping over the knocked-out body, me and Japan took our seats, all of us waiting for Japan to explain pokemon more.

"Pokemon is short for pocket monsters," he said, waving his hands around to get everyone's attiention, which to me looked really cute, " at the current time, there are 6 different gernorations, with about 719 different pokemon."

"Are you sure were not talking about Digimon?" America asked, falling over every time he tried to stay perched on the arm rest of his chair.

Japan visibly twitched, "No, we are not talking about Digimon," he said, taking a moment to relax, before goiong on, "The main abjective of the game is for you to 'catch them all'."

"So we need to avoid trainers?" Italy asked, Germany faced-palmed right next to him.

Japan sighed as well, "We should if there were pokemon trainers in real life."

"You never know when that stupid ash ketchum guy to appered out of no where." America hissed, "Stupid guy says he wants to catch them all, didn't even get all of the original 151."

"Stop inturupting Japan already, aru!" I yelled, annoyed with the stupid nation, "Just let Japanfinish!"

Before Japan could go on, we all heard the sound of running and screaming. we allwatched in horror as the other asian nations rushed in, screaming at the top of there lungs as they ran in, running over anyone in there way.

Italy, being the person closest to the door, was ran over first, screaming for germany as he went down. Germany tried to help, only to suffer the same fate. the other nations went crazy trying to get away from the crazed asians, America being lucky enough to fly up and away, perched on the chandelier, laughing as he watched us run.

Having enough of this, i grabbed Taiwan, conferming my thoughts when i smelled the sugar in her breath and the crazed look in her eyes.

"AMERICA! DID YOU GIVE THE ASIAN NATIONS CANDY?" I yelled, holding taiwan down.

"Possibly." America yelledback down, lauhing slightly as Britain got hit with Vietnam's paddle' "I might have introduced them to normal things in my nation, you know, like soda."

I sighed, this was gonna be a long meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>Part one is done, finally!<strong>

**I thank User1439, spent most of the time writing this while asking for advise, but we friends, so all is well in the world.**

**LATER PEEPS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**becasue i am not that asshole that publishes part two years and years after part 1, here is part 2, ENJOY IT OR I WILL FIND YOU!**

**I am dedicating this to a friend of mine, i won't say her actual name, but me and User nicknamed her "Izzy". Izzy (Along with User) were the one's who got me into hetalia, and becasue of them, here this story is today. sadly, she moved before i could get an account, so imma gonna write this one in her memory.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Asian invasion (part 2)<p>

(China's P.O.V)

The meeting room was now utter chaos.

Most of the allies and axis powers were down, excetp for myself, Japan and Russia.

In short, we were out-matched, out-powered, and out- gunned; we were utterly screwed.

"Does anyone have a plan, aru?" i asked behind the over-turned meeting table, the three of us hidding behind it.

"We could always pull an Italy and surennder." Japan mused, as a firecracker blew up on the other side of the table.

"Whenthis is all over, America is gonna get it, aru." I growled at America', who was still laughing at us as we cowered behind the table.

"I could always MAKE them listen to me."The Absol said darkrly, an evil gleam in his eyes.

I snapped, "You will not ever lay a hand on them, or so help me i will summon my dragon to kill you, aru!" I hissed.

"Mabye Russia is on to something." Japan said, ducking as a firecracker flew over his head, a sugar-crazed Hong Kong laughing as he threw his explosives.

i grolwed, "Fine, but if you hurt them in any way, i will end you, aru." i said darkly, glaring at the Absol before he walked inot the line of fire, his playful smile on his face.

Me and Japan peaked over the table, in time to see Russia get creamed by the other asian contries, Vietnam and South korea held him down by his scarf, while Taiwan and Hong Kong continued to throw firecrackers.

"Well, that went perfectly." Japan sighed, using his scalchop to deflect the incoming firecrackers.

i sighed, as i rolled up my sleeves, which was usless as they rolled back down my arms, "I'll take care of this, aru." i muttered, as i stepped out from behind the table, a stern look on my face, as i curled my fingers around a small box.

The other asian nations nticedme, eyeing me as i walked up to them. With a small sigh, i opened the box, "Who wants some dumplings, aru?"

It took a second for there minds to process what i had asked, before they all lunged for the box, devoring the food faster then Amrica inhales his fatty big mac's.

Regreting whathad to be done, i karate chopped them in the back of the neck, hard enough for them to knock out without pain or neck injuries.

"That's how you get it done, aru." i said, dusting off my hands, while the other nations shot me looks of suprise, "What is it with all the wird looks, aru? I raised those nations, so i should know how to contain them."

"True that bro!" America siad, as he perched himself on his arm rest again, right before Britain pushed him off, "Dude, what was that for!" he yelled, while falling over.

"This is all your fault," Britain yelled, waddling arouind in circles as if he were pacing, "If you hadn't given them candy, we would be in this mess."

"Well, if you hadn't messed up in hogwarts, mabye would have found acounter spell, or better yet, you wouldn't have made this mistake in the god damn first place!" America yelled back.

Britain muttered something under his breath, before walking out of the room.

"Let him go and cool down, we have more importaint matters to discuss." America said, taking him seat once again as we began.

* * *

><p><strong>WAS THAT ENOUGH RANDOMNESS IZZY? ARE YOU NOT AMUSED!?<strong>

**Well, that was fun. Lesson learned, dumplings are powerful as fuck.**

**Thank you guys for reading, hoped you enjoyed it, until next time, LATER PEEPS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**For once, i have nothing to say, so, ON WITH DA FIC!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Drinknig, it fucks you up<p>

(Thrid person P.O.V)

"Does anyone have any clue on how we colud change back?" Japan asked quietly.

"becasue Britian caused ths, I say that we make him find out a way to reverse it, aru'" China said, as he shot glares at America every now andthen, casuing the youngest nation to flinch.

"He already said that he has no idea how to reverse it," America siad, sticking his tounge out at china chlidishly for a second, before moving on, "So we will have to either deal with our new forms, or force Britian to find the reverse spell."

"I say we just deasl with ourcurrent forms, until Britian is about to reverse the effects." Germany said, Italy sitting next to him, nodding as he agreed.

America smiled, or at least tried to with his beak, "We're gonna have to install doggy doors all over the place, arn't we? At least, before Britian can change us back."

The other natiions nodded, Germany and Russia looking downat the table, beforeFrance asked, "Speaking of fairy boy, where is he?"

* * *

><p>Britian was sitting at the base of a cherry blossom tree in the mansions garden, reading his spell book to help calm himself down.<p>

He heard footsteps approach, looking up to see two beings walk up to him. he put his book down as he inspected them

The first figure was floating off the ground, looking like it was drapped in a purple cloat, a "wizard hat" covering his face. the second being was a small blue penguin, wearing Norway's hat.

"Ah! There you are Britian." Said the ghostly being, his voice sounding like Romania's.

"Everyone is looking for you." Said the penguin in with Norway's voice, trying to fix his hat with his wings.

"They made it pretty damn clear that i am not needed." Britian muttered, plucking a flower from his head, studying it.

"But we need you to reverse the spell." Said the Mismagius, as he flaoted around the tree.

"That and besides, out of the three of us, your the only person with hands."The Piplup said, waving his ars around to prove his point.

Britian sighed, as he stood up, "Fine, but first i need my own room, a bunch ofmaterials to get started, and a cat, owl or mouse, perfrably an owl."

Romania titled his head to the side, "Why do you need an animal?"

"Becasue he watches to much harry potter." Norway whispered back, as they left to tell the axis and allies that Britain had finally agreed.

Once they were gone, Brititan streched his arms out, before muttering to himself, "They better not do anything stupid while i work on revrsing the effects, espcially America.

Little did he know that that's exactly what America was doing.

* * *

><p>In America's room, Braviary, pikachu and a drunken panda, what the pokemon world calls a Spinda, were having a drinking contest.<p>

America (becasue birds don't have hands) was cheering the Prussia and Denmark on, the other two downing beers in a matter of seconds.

"Prussia bro, where did you get all of this?" America asked, laughing at the wasted pikachu.

"From Germany's room," the yellow mouse replied, hicuping with every breath, "He keeps a shit load in a wooden crate, and for some reason, the outside of the crate has a tomato painted on it; wierd isn't it?" Prussia said, before downing another beer.

America tightened up whe he heard where it has come from, "Isn't Germany gonna be mad? I mean, the last thing we need is the angry Germany chasing us with his AK-47."

"Don't worry," Denmark said, "Germany will never guss that were the ones who stole it."

"I vould beg to differ." said a new voice.

The three nations looked at the door, only to have angry lightblue orbs glaring right back at them, Germany had found them.

Denmark was the first to react, as he tried to make a run for it, but was stoppedwhen the Mightyena bared his teeth.

Prussia gulped, 'Now now, little brother, don't be to mad..."

"YOU TOOK MY BEER!" Germany yelled back, advancing the same way a tiger would do to it'e prey, "And now, you vill pay the price."

They all flinched when Germany held his paw out, "Seriously, that beer cost a lot of money, i expect you to pay itup."

The two nations looked at America, who's eyes widened, "What?"

"If Mermory serves, your the one with all the money." Denmark said, prussia nodding behind him.

With a sigh, he handed a couple hundred dollars over to the Mighyena, who left with a content sigh.

"This is the last time i drink with you two." He muttered, as Prussia and Denmark laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was my sister's idea, and becasue she is cute and awesome, she will be my co-author. She wants to go by the name of MayaPapaya because her name sounds like maya, and she likes papaya's, so nuff said.<strong>

**She has been working on a fanfic on her own, and becasue she doesn't have her own account (over-protective parents) she will be using my account.**

**Thank you for reading, and as always, IMMA OUT PEEPS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya, Crimson here!**

**Nothing to say, besides the fact that i am in a small writer's block at the moment, my tiny brain is runing out of ideas, but hell to that crap, ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Divided<p>

(America's P.O.V)

It has been two days since Britian seriously screwed shit up, two horrific, long, yet very amusing days.

Today wasno different. We all woke up to an explosion in the kitchen, to find that Britian was trying to make some British muffins. I don't know how he was ever able to make the kitchen look like a war zone while trying to make pastries, but here, it's Britian, 'nuff said. The morning meeting was no better, filled with all kinds of random stuff like loose thunder bolts from Italy (poor Germany, guy looked like a scared cat by the time the meeting was over), beams of water that Japan shot whenever he sneezed, and a strong wind that would occur whenever i pulled my wings down to hard.

Japan later explained that we were starting to learn and use Pokemon moves, the confused looks on there faces made Japan explain Pokemon moves, types, and effects.

"America seemes to have learned the gust attack," Japan said, i couldn't help but think of how he would look as a nerd, before he went on, "which is a low-level flying-type move."

"Who knew that America would have a powerful gust?" France said from where he sat, covering his mouth with on rose-filled hand, as he tried to stiffen a laugh.

"Better then looking like a perverted cross-dresser!" I shot back.

France gave me a confused blank look, "But I AM a perverted cross-dresser." He replied, which made everyone else lean away from him.

"This is getting us no where fast," Britian muttered, before swiftly standing up, "I will take my leave and look for a reverse spell." he said over his shoulder, before walking out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

China stood up as well, "I need to watch the other asian nations, make sure that they arn't eatting America sweets." he shot an angry look at me, cleary still holding a grudge, before leaving the room as well, unlike France he slammed the door shut behind him.

"Perhaps we should have meetings later on, take some time to get used to our new bodies."Japan suggested, the others nodding inagreement, before everyone left the room.

* * *

><p>Becasue i felt lazy, I decided to crash in my room for a while. Unfortanetly, due to the fact that i was still getting used to flying, i ended up crashing into the wooden door instead of my bed. To make matters worst, it took half an hour to learn how to open the door with my mouth. Once that was done, I then was able to finally get to my bed, someone screamed outside.<p>

I jumped up, the drowsiness gone in seconds, as i raced out of the room, and into Britian's room (which was right next to my room).

What I saw needed some time to process in my head.

Different color powders floated everywhere, while green and yellow liquids stained the floor. Britian was further inside, hovering over his desk, with pink powder in his face.

"Bro, you do know that blush powder is for girls and France, right?" I asked with a small smirk. I dove out of the way of a moon blast, laughing as i flew back into my room, the sounds of Britian cursing at yelling could be heard from th other side of the door.

After a nice long nap, I woke up around mid day, the sun right over head. I'm not sure what I woke up to, the shouting or the sounds of explosions.

I rushed off to the living room to find a fight between a France and Britian, the two of them in the middle of a fight, complete with turned-over tables, broken chairs and explosions. Britian was busy sending beams of moonlight at the Roserade, while France shot...Leafs. i was readyto start laughing, before I saw so-called leafs tear up a nearby couch.

Japan, who was trying to keep order with China, were trying to yell over the louder comotion, which was a useless action, being how the softest person was trying to be louder then Britian and France.

with a sigh, I yelled, "BRO'S, CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Everyone finally noticed me, standing in the doorway, "Isn't there a different way to deal with this?"i said.

"They can always fight it out in the court yard, aru." China said, shaking his head as if he were scholding us all for being childish in his head, "Have what Japan calls a pokemon battle."

"I recommened that if we are to do this, we should have a refere, along with enough open space." Japan said,

Britian and France thought about this, before nodding,shooting glares at each other as they made there way to the court yard, everyone else following them.

Why do I have the feeling that someone will get seriously injured?

* * *

><p><strong>BRITIAN V.S FRANCE!<strong>

**Sorry, i have been waiting for a while to write that part out. leave it in thereviews who you want to win, and i will see you guys later on.**

**CRIMSON IS OUT, PEACE**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiya, Crimson here!**

**Finally, I can write out the action scences, which is one of my favorite things to do. Now, from what i've sen in the reviews, the only person reviewing is User and a guest (BTW, thanks for your reviews), which makes me kinda sad. I will finish this story, wether my story is popular or not, just becasue this is my first chapter fic, and becasue i am really stuborn.**

**Moving on, ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Britian V.S France<p>

(Third person P.O.V)

The Allies and Axis powers gathered in the back yard of meeting mansion, the court yard where the first offical pokemon battle would be located.

"This batte is between France the Roserade and Britian the Florges," Japan said, as he stood in the center of the two, acting as the refere, "The battle will b over when one of you have fainted, the other will be claimed as the victor of the match, are there any questions?" When no one spoke up, Japan nodded, "Then, battle begin!"

Within seconds of that being said, France shot razor leafs at the fairy type, twirling around wth an elegant yet perverted smile on him lips, before blowing a kiss to some random person in the crowd.

Britian cursed as he dove to theside, the attackgrazing his shoulder, but other thern that he was okay. "Takes more then some leafs to take this fariy boy out." Britian yelled, as he used Dazzling gleam.

"Haha, Brititan used fairy flash, super effective!" America yelled from the side lines.

"Shut your mouth!" Brititan yelled back, flipping America off, before France fired a Sludge bomb. it hit Brititan directly in the back, the force of the attack made the fairy type fall on his face, before letting out a shout of pain, "That freaking hurt, you wanker!" Brititan exclaimed, as he tried to brush the poison off, which only resulted in the poison spreading to his arms, which made it burn more.

"It is meant to hurt you, a lot." France said, firing sludge bomb after sludge bomb. Britian yelped, dogding as many as he could with his stupid dress on, before firing a moon laughed as he stepped to the side, easily avioding the attack, before contining his onslaught of Muk (Think about it, sludge bomb and Muk look very similar).

Britian was low on HP, fighting a loosing battle, he wasn't sure how much longerhe could keep this up. He was snapped out of his thoughts as France advanced, both rosebud-hands glowing with purple, poison jab.

Britian shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the pain he was put through, before dodging everyone of France's attacks. Britian then grabbed both of the roserade's wrists,and slammed his headinto France's, which threw him across the field.

"I knew you were still hard-headed bro!" America yelled again, but this time, Britian didn't care. He was so close to winning this fight, he was going to be the one to taste victory in the end. Britian was so absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't notice France standing there, taking hs time to walk up to Britian, before slugging his in the face, not caring that he had a wholeset of poison type moves, he was plain-old mad, with the need to punch Britian in the face.

Britian flew to the side, spiting out thorns as he got back up, a glare of pure hatred, as he rushed at France, an angered yell in his throat, as he socked France in the ribs.

"Isn't this supose to be a pokemon battle, aru?" China asked from the sidelines, standing next to Japan.

Japan shrugged, "This fight is meant for them to settle there differences. As long as they get that done, everything else should be fine."

The two of them watched Britian and France rolled around on the ground, beating each other into the dirt.

Britian sighed, "I've had enough of you, wanker!" He yelled, before shooting his knee into the Roserade's groin. France scream a bit louder then a guy should ever scream, before returning the favor.

"That's god damn great," America muttered, "Now we have to guys with nut-shot injuries." Russia nodded, not taking his eyes off the fight for a second.

"This is getting crazy!" Italy exclaimed from behind Germany, who stood there with a slight frown.

It wasn't long till Britian Used a charged moon blast at France's, umm, "area", knocking France out cold. "Take that, you..." Britian wasn't able to finish, knocking out as well.

Japan looked at the two, confusion on his face, "Should we elect Britian as the winner?" China nodded, when Japan said, "France is unable to battle, the winner is Britian!", right as Germany and Russia came to take the two of the fainted nations to the medical room.

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY NEW YEARS BROS!<strong>

**I'm sorry, i just had some apple cider, so i feel craaaaaaaaaazy. Plz review, and i hope you all have a great new year!**

**LATER PEEPS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiya, Crimson here!**

**I am still trying to regain some loss sleep from new years (in case your wondering, i didn't go to sleep on new years, or the day after) so it may take longer for me to update, just a heads up.**

**Also, i decided to try a new super smash bros fanfiction, and i hope that it will be to your liking. This fanfiction is basically a filler, cause at the moment i feel really tired. Give me a moment to have som coffee and candy...**

**WIth all that crap out of the way, ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Breaking the fourth wall at three in the morning<p>

(Third person [Italy's] P.O.V)

Italy woke up to the sound of crickets outside. He looked around, scrathing the back of his ears as he spotted a Minun sleping in the bed next to his own. _"Romano is still asleep,"_ Italy thought to himself, as he got out of the room abd walkd into the room next to it, _"I'll hang out with Germany for now."_ He decided, as he pushd the door open.

What Italy didn't know was that it was about 3 in the morning, or the fact that almost everyone else in the mansion was asleep at the moment. But hey, this was Italy, common sence didn't come naturally to this guy.

Italy glanced up at the ceiling, "You know, miss author, thats not a very nice thing to say about someone."

Oh shit, Italy can break the fourth wall.

I did not see that coming.

"You should also try to keep your swearing at a minimum." Italy said, before pounding his fist on Germany's door, "GERMANY!" Italy yelled. The door squeaked open, to reveal a red-eyed, teeth baring, angry Mightyena. Oh,Italy, your in for it. You took away Germany's sleep time, and now your gonna get it.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO STATE THE OBVIOUS, MISS AUTHOR!" Italy yelled as he ran, Germany right behind him.

I think I'm done bulying Italy for now, let's see who else is up.

* * *

><p><em>With Prussia...<em>

The Prussia wasn't doing so well.

You see, some people haven't yet learned that when Denmark asks you out for a drink, you say no, essecially when you know that said drunken panda will challange you to a drinking contest, and leave as soon as he wants to. But no, Prussia had to be stupid and except, stupid little...

"You know that my awesome ears can hear you, right?" The pikachu asked, his voice sounding a bit slurred, but other then that, he seemed normal.

Crap, now your gonna tell me that Prussia can break the fourth wall to?

"IT'S A MAGICAL PONY FLYING THROUGH THE SKY!" Prussia started singing randomly, the electiric rodent slowly getting more and more unstable with each passing second.

Prussia, you need to calm the fuck down before...

"Before what motherfucker?" Prussia yelled to the sky, "It's not like i could get arrested for breaking the fourth wall."

"Actually, you can." said another voice right outside. It was only now me and Prussia noticed the huge white and purple dragon outside, a glowing red eye glaring a Prussia through the window, "You keep screwing up the laws of space!" Palkia said, as he stuck his claw through the window, grabbing the now screaming Pikachu.

Prussia woke up with a yelled, a cold sweat going down his back, as he found himself on the ground.

"I must have drank to much." Prussia muttered, before yawning and going back to sleep, not noticing that his room wasstill in chaos, with glass on the ground and a huge gaping hole wherethe window once was.

Or was it all in his head?

You know what, this short is giving me a headache, so let's move on!

* * *

><p><em>With America...<em>

Any America out there knows that when the sun sets, you do not go to sleep. Instead, you play video games with people on the other side of the world, watch youtube and drink red bull.

America was doing that all at once.

He had a WII remote taped to one wing, which allowed him to play super smash bros (how he pressed the buttons, i will never know.), while the other wing was (trying to) type in other youtube videos that he wanted to watch, headphones over his head blasting dubstep. all around theground of his desk were empty cans of red bull, which explained why the avian's eyes were bloodshot and wide.

Us Americas, we can do some crazy shit at times.

America dosen't seem to notice that I'm right here, so let's screw around with him, shall we?

America's opened red bull got pushed over by a "gust of wind", the drink splashing all over the WII U, the T.V going blank after a few flashes of light. Before America could curse, the song he was listening to quickly changed from dubstep t the worst possible song in the world...

"NO, NOT JUSTIN BIEBER! ANYTHING BUT THAT CANADIAN THAT FRAMED ME!" America shouted, all the yelling taking the last bit of energy out of him, as his head collided with the desk, knocking him out cold.

Well then, aren't I an asshole?

* * *

><p><strong>HOLY FLIPPING ARCEUS, THE SUGAR AND CAFFIENE IS GETTING TO ME!<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed the monster i have created after eatting to much candy and drinking to much coffee, took a lot out of me. As always, plz review, then mabr i'll send out the next chapter NOW. Screw it, I'm gonna take a nap or something, LATER PEEPS!**


End file.
